


Beso

by Kikinu



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es un beso, no una propuesta de matrimonio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beso

Cuando Buford se separa de él, Baljeet está seguro de que está vez el que está en otra dimensión es él. Porque, ¿qué otra explicación habría para que su abusivo personal lo besara? Ninguna, ¿verdad? ¡Ninguna!

— T-tú… tú… ¡me besaste! — dice, la voz tan aguda que está seguro de que casi rompe los vidrios de su ventana.

Buford bufa, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Está ligeramente ruborizado, pero por el bien de su salud mental Baljeet va a ignorar eso.

— Tranquilo, nerd, es un beso, no una propuesta de matrimonio.

Bien, quizás sea ‘sólo un beso’, pero para Baljeet es como si le dijeran que Phineas y Ferb ya no van a hacer cosas alocadas.

Imposible.


End file.
